


Smoke and Mirrors

by Rinoa11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Prompt Fill, References to Shakespeare, Rimming, Spies, Theatre, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is one of the star players in the Black Crow Theatre Troupe, a band of spies and mercenaries put together to discover what Aobajousai plans for the kingdom of Karasuno. The king Oikawa and his knight Iwaizumi invite Suga to their room for a night of pleasure and debauchery that Suga hopes to give him the key to figuring out their foe's weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write IwaOiSuga by an anon with Crossdressing and Double Penetration. This is the result. Please enjoy!

To overthrow the king he would have to go straight to the lion’s den. Getting there would not be easy by any means. Oikawa was a man who was known to be flocked by numerous courtiers at all hours of the day, fawning and sighing and garbling over every little thing he did. It made Suga uncomfortable. The way that the kingdom of Aobajosai had been treating Karasuno had been unforgivable so something had to be done!

Somehow Suga had managed to work together with his friends to create a theatre troupe, the Black Crow Players, to infiltrate the kingdom. It gave him the opportunity to work his way up to the top as one of the leading ladies of the bunch, as all the other ladies of the troupe, Kiyoko, Saeko and Yachi were not permitted to be on stage due to foolish and horrible laws. Still, they were the bread and butter of the troupe, without them no costumes would be made, no stages would be set and no lighting would be lit (they were also excellent fighters in their own right). Tonight’s performance was of “A Merchant of Venice” had him playing the cushy job of Portia while his best friends Daichi and Asahi played Bassanio and the merchant, Antonio respectively. Ennoshita took on the beefy role of Shylock along with the responsibility of directing. The idea to create a theatre troupe was entirely his own and the small band of spies and mercenaries were knitted together to infiltrate Aobajousai with no one none the wiser.

The play went spectacularly with Ennoshita bringing out his best performance yet. When Asahi and Daichi came together in tender moments Suga could see from behind the stage Oikawa and his right hand man Iwaizumi hold hands and whisper tenderly to one another, setting up the correct, relaxed and happy mood to be gathering information. The politics of the plot was something to appeal to Oikawa’s brilliant mind. The drama and bloodshed made him clap his hands and grin widely but when Suga came onto the stage, all of that calmed down to a state of awe and enamour.

The character of Portia was a beautiful and intelligent maiden to be wooed but also the saviour of the day with her wit and quick thinking. Yachi did a wonderful job on every costume, creating lavish dresses and a long silver wig to make Suga seem like the rich Venetian lady the character was.

So enamoured was Oikawa that Suga was given a personal invite to join him and Iwaizumi for a few drinks upstairs in his room. Asahi tried to make Suga reconsider the invitation, expressing worry at the fact that Iwaizumi was a grand and terrifying warrior.

“He could snap your neck easy Suga if you were caught!” he cried out, holding onto the sleeve of the pale champagne dress he wore. Daichi rested a hand on Asahi’s shoulder with a smile to try and ease their friend’s fears.

“Suga won’t get caught.” Daichi winked Suga’s way, placing all of his trust in his dear friend. “He knows what to do.” Suga smiled impishly in return and drew a fan out from his waist region, fanning it in an overly feminine way, eyelashes fluttering.

“Of course I won’t, those boys won’t know what hit them!” and with a swish of his curvaceous tush he sashayed off to meet the King and his right hand man in their private quarters.

The lion’s den it was. Oikawa and Iwaizumi languidly lounged together, drinking wine and eating nibbles after retiring from the crowds downstairs for their own private party. The way Oikawa’s eyes lit up and his smile widened at the sight of Suga drenched in silks, jewels and corseted to perfection made the silver haired beauty blush deeply. Even though he stood before enemies Suga couldn’t deny that the looks of appreciation and sheer desire caused a flutter in his heart.

Oikawa reached his hand out elegantly from his divan, beckoning Suga closer to where they were. “Come closer into the light” he said, clearly hungering for a piece of Suga. Suga did as he was told knowing that if everything went to plan, he would come away with the information he needed to help Karasuno.

Iwaizumi rumbled in approval and grinned a toothy grin. He had already removed his armour and was now sitting relaxed in a simple sleeveless shirt and breeches. Oikawa’s hand ran up and down his thigh, petting heavily through the material up towards his groin.

From what Suga could see this sort of behaviour of inviting third parties into their bedroom for a romp seemed to be a regular occurrence. He felt himself flush as Iwaizumi’s cock was quickly sprung free from its confines by Oikawa’s deft hands. It was… big. Very big. Sure, it was risky territory he was going into but if he could have fun with it and a good fuck, then why not? No other member of his team would be willing to do this.

“Ahh the actor likes what he sees! Isn’t he delightful Hajime?” Oikawa purred eyes raking up and down Suga’s body to eventually focus on his delectable ass. Suga bit his lip and lowered his eyes in a play of submission.

“W-what would you have me do my lords?” he asked with a coy little twinkle in his eyes. He looked down at Iwaizumi’s cock with a hunger that pleased both Oikawa and Iwaizumi, licking his lips just a little to illustrate this further.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak but Oikawa held the control in the palm of his hands as he stroked his lover’s hard, immaculate shaft. “Oh I think you know what to do my sweet…” Oikawa said, before his grin widened. “But I think you could step out of that lovely dress, I’m sure your costumers would be so disappointed if we were to ruin it.”

“Yes my lord” Suga replied before loosening the laces of the silken dress, letting the material fall to a pool of golden champagne at his feet to reveal a delicate yet strong corset, a frilly set of panties and a pair of silken stockings held up by a garter belt. Suga left the jewellery and the silvery long wig as it was, the wig was pinned to his own hair so much that it could not be taken off without incredible effort and patience. Yachi knew what she was doing. He silently thanked her for her efforts as he saw Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s jaws practically hit the floor.

Suga then got on his hands and knees and crawled towards them slowly, golden brown eyes large, ass swishing delightfully as he came closer to nuzzle by their legs. “Do I please you?” he asked, upturning his eyes with a gentle smile.

Iwaizumi’s large hand came out to cup his face in approval as he grinned down at him, gently using his thumb to stroke his cheek. Suga took the initiative and opened a pair of plush pink lips, still coated in gloss to envelope Iwaizumi’s thumb and suckle in a demonstration of what he could do. He whimpered just a little and bounced a tad on his haunches, causing his ass to shake alluringly. Oikawa groaned and took little time in leaning down to take Suga by the waist and hoist him up onto the divan with them. Iwaizumi watched Suga make a show of suckling his hand calmly, humming in approval before placing his hand on Suga’s head and motioning it towards his sizable cock.

Suga took no time in opening his pretty lips and wrapping it around Iwaizumi. He looked up for approval as he felt Oikawa’s hands explore his body. They roamed all over his chest, pinching and twisting his nipples to attention and pinkness. The pleasant sensations from his chest caused Suga to gasp and let out a moan as he sucked Iwaizumi’s cock head, licking the shaft lavishly as his fingers stroked his sack deftly.

Oikawa wasted little time placing his hands on Suga’s cushy bottom. He pinched and massaged his cheeks and thighs, leaving no spot untouched. He spread Suga’s cheeks to see the pink hole wink at him, the true prize beneath the silk and lace panties which Suga’s cock felt so heavy and constricted inside. Oikawa moved the offending material aside. “Ahh this is a refreshing sight!” he exclaimed, his hands stroking Suga’s ass like he was stroking a work of priceless art, before he licked his lips and set to work laving up the puckered hole with his tongue.

Suga squealed and Iwaizumi’s hands pushed on his head to force him to take his cock deeper. He was forced to readjust his hands to grip Iwaizumi’s thighs tightly as nose hit pubic hair and he choked for a moment. But Suga breathed and relaxed. He could do this. He had taken cocks thicker than this this deep in his throat before. He could do this.

Iwaizumi’s low moans were his cue that he was successful. Suga looked up as he pulled back, sucking his cheeks in before bobbing his head on the in stroke.

“You picked a wonderful cocksucker this time Tooru” Iwaizumi groaned, reaching his hand out to hold Oikawa’s tenderly. Oikawa came up from licking Suga’s hole, tongue still only tickling the surface to smile lovingly.

“I only want the best for you my love” he replied, squeezing the hand offered in return. “But I think tonight you would rather not finish in his mouth, no matter how pretty it is, correct?” Iwaizumi nodded and Suga’s lips slid off Iwaizumi’s cock, precum leaking from the corner of his mouth with an obscene pop. “Pretty one, sit back my pretty and let me take care of you” Oikawa cooed as he laid back and pulled Suga’s ass to sit on his face. Suga let out a cry as his asshole was kissed deeply by Oikawa’s soft lips. His tongue probed and searched around deeply inside, so wet, so delightful. It made Suga’s eyes flutter shut as he leaned back and rocked his hips wantonly with a loud moan.

Iwaizumi prowled towards Suga and set about to returning the favour, sucking his slimmer length through the silk panties, causing the damp spot caused by Suga’s precum to grow. He mouthed his shaft through the barrier as his hands reached downwards to gently stroke his lover’s own length, bringing it to full attention. Suga’s cock could not be contained as when the panties moved just a fraction too low, it sprang out over the silk and lace to hit Iwaizumi square in the face, wobbling with desire, pearls of precum beading at the tip. Iwaizumi returned the favour Suga had bestowed on him and set about sucking Suga deeply into his mouth, laving his shaft with his large tongue.

When Oikawa had eaten his fill, Iwaizumi’s mouth released his cock from its warm and wet confines. Iwaizumi took his shirt off to reveal a chest that might as well have been sculpted by gods themselves. The sight made him feel even more breathless despite already feeling wobbly and airy in the head from the pleasure of it all. Oikawa nuzzled his neck, nipping it gently as he passed Suga’s wobbly frame into Iwaizumi’s strong and capable arms. Iwaizumi held him still and kissed his nose and cheek and neck as Oikawa’s fingers stretched Suga with oils that lay close by for this purpose. It wasn’t a hard task given Suga’s experience as one finger followed by another increased to three. Suga could only cry out weakly as every pleasurable need of his was taken care of by these two men who were supposed to be his enemies. In the back of his mind he worried that they would consume him but as the deft fingers pulled out with a pop and Iwaizumi’s arms turned Suga around to face Oikawa’s smiling face, he felt his heart jump.

“It’s alright my sweet lamb, we’ve got you. You are safe with us.” Suga’s fears melted as he felt Iwaizumi’s strong arms lift him up by his thighs, holding them open obscenely to reveal all to Oikawa’s lustful gaze. Oikawa stroked his own beautiful cock, naked save for his laurel crown as he lined himself up with Suga’s fluttering hole. Suga moaned and keened as his hands searched for something, someone to grab, he did not need to worry about falling as Iwaizumi held him open and upright all for their enjoyment. There was no escape as he was bounced up and down on Oikawa’s cock with nothing to do but accept their kisses as his head spun with pleasure.

He felt Iwaizumi’s cock nudge his backside in the rush of it all and an idea sprung to mind. What better way to get them right in the palm of his hand than to handle them both at the same time. His expression shifted as he gripped Oikawa’s shoulders, a deep need and desperation filling his eyes.

“Inside…. Please more!” he gasped. “Both of you inside. I need it please my lords I need it!” He needed to be stuffed full to the brim with their cocks. “Please my lords! I want your cocks. I NEED your cocks oh gods please more!” he moaned wantonly as he bounced, hands moving back to play with his nipples. “more more more!”

Iwaizumi, ever the rational man nuzzled his ear with a small kiss. “Are you sure you won’t break little one?” he asked kindly but Suga whined and keened, reaching back to cup his cock and line it up.

“Please…. I beg you.” Oikawa grinned at Iwaizumi over Suga’s shoulder.

“I have always wanted to be with you together inside someone else. Why not take the opportunity now?” he placated.

“Fine but if it hurts too much, we stop. I’d rather not wreck an actor” Iwaizumi replied, lifting Suga up higher to bury his cock deep inside Suga stretching him wider than he had ever been before.

Suga gasped and felt his eyes roll back into his head at the pleasure of it all. He had done this many a time before with Daichi and Asahi, and enjoyed the feeling of being held between two bodies with nowhere to go, nothing to do but feel.The sense of helplessness heightened his pleasure as he felt himself float off to a different plane of existence.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa watched Suga’s body completely turn to jelly and putty, all sense of reason seemingly having left him as he bounced, babbling about how full and happy he was, only to be silenced when Oikawa’s lips kissed him deeply as they thrust deep inside their sweet prize of the night.

He felt so tight and perfect for them both as their cocks nudged their way upwards to hit the spot in Suga’s ass where stars were formed, causing him to shake and whine uncontrollably. He was so close to orgasm. Suga only hoped that the King and his knight would be feeling the same as he clenched himself tighter for the pair of them. Moans and gasps joined his own as he felt Iwaizumi’s hands grip his soft cushy thighs so tight they surely would bruise him. It wasn’t long until their cries all crescendoed together in a melody of pure ecstasy as they came hard and fast, struggling to stay upright.

Oikawa was the first to fall, his cock unsheathing itself with a wet pop. He limped over to the bed, Iwaizumi following with Suga. Iwaizumi then continued thrusting like a wild dog as he lowered Suga down onto the bed Oikawa holding his upper half gently. Moans were being pistoned out of Suga’s lips as his hips were slammed into almost violently before Iwaizumi burrowed himself as he came deeply inside after Oikawa and Suga. Oikawa cooed and stroked Suga’s hair soothingly as he laid down next to them. Suga’s belly felt so full of cum and he swore that if the corset was not there it would be bulging slightly. Iwaizumi came into bed behind Oikawa and clung to him protectively as he dosed off with Oikawa following suite soon after. Suga only pretended to sleep before waiting to make sure Oikawa and Iwaizumi were completely spent. To his relief they slept like the dead.

Suga rose and gathered his dress, slipping it back on before searching the rooms for anything of interest. He found and scoured a bunch of documents featuring Aobajosai’s future plans for Karasuno. It turned out according to Oikawa’s diary and council logs that it was in fact Oikawa’s uncle that had been behind the mistreatment of Karasuno as he was the one put in charge of the area. Oikawa seemed to be in favour of protecting and cultivating their sweet little country and was working hard to overthrow his uncle and his supporters in the kingdom. It sure seemed tough being king!

Suga smiled and wrote a little note of his own and slipped it inside Oikawa’s diary before running off to Daichi and Asahi to receive a hot bath and to share the information he had garnered.

When Oikawa woke to find Suga gone he was saddened that the beautiful actor had not elected to stay for breakfast. He sat comfortably in Iwaizumi’s lap as they recounted last night and how wonderful it was as they ate, Oikawa only leaving to get his diary so he could write about it. A small note popped up. Oikawa opened it and burst into a fit of laughter. What a sly little minx! They had been played like a pair of finely tuned instruments!

_Dear Tooru and Hajime,_

_Thank you for the amazing sex last night. I had a really fun time entertaining you both. I think we could help each other out in future in regards to Karasuno (and the bedroom). I think our causes could be beneficial to one another. Please look out for the Black Crow Players!_

_Please forgive me for prying into your diary! I’m sure you both could find creative ways to punish me ;)_

_Lots of love,_

_Suga_

**Author's Note:**

> I think I went a little bit overboard with the smut... I don't know? I hope you enjoyed it regardless! Thank you for your support, it really warms my heart.
> 
> If you wish to find me (or even request something of your own) please say hi to me on Tumblr at Rinoa11.


End file.
